


An Eye for an Eye

by GemHstar



Category: Waverly and Nicole - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hospital Sex, Love, Revenge, Sex, Smut, Suspense, Wayhaught - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemHstar/pseuds/GemHstar
Summary: Set a few months after the end of season two. Things are just calming down as the gang come to terms with everything that has happened and begin preparing for what the future may hold with regards to Bulshar. Nicole, however, has something else on her mind, something that may get her hurt, or killed.





	1. Brilliant Brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years. Literally! The last fandom I wrote for was Willow and Tara and I wrote under the name of 'Auburn' on the Kittenboard. But I've been sat on a fair few long distance journeys recently and this was a great way to pass the time. Go easy on me. I'm rusty as hell!
> 
> Oh, and it's not a very long story, about ten or more chapters, thought it safe to stick to a shorter story for my first foray back into fanfic! So I'll post an update once a week while I'm travelling, but as a whole I've almost finished writing it. Enjoy!

Nicole stretched slightly, easing the stiffness in her muscles. Her mind, still fuzzy from sleep, couldn't work out what had woken her. Turning slowly towards where she knew a familiar warm body would be, she smiled inwardly as consciousness slowly returned and realisation dawned on her that her girlfriend's hands had snuck inside her tank top. 

　

"Waves, you woke me." Nicole whispered, trying to sound indignant, she knew this dance well, it was one they played often when Waverly's brilliant mind kept her awake until the small hours of the morning.

　

"Mmhmm." Was all the response Nicole received.

　

Waverly's hands, unrelenting, pushed Nicole's tank top above her breasts, exposing them to the cool air of Waverly's bedroom.

　

"Waves? Is there something I can help you with?" Nicole tried again, smirking. She knew her girlfriend would be getting impatient with her lack of response, but her smirk soon disappeared when Waverly sought out one of Nicole's hands and used it to cup her own sex. 

　

Nicole's sharp intake of breath meant the smirk was now Waverly's. She knew she was wet and the heat had seeped onto her underwear. Her 'brilliant brain' as Nicole so lovingly called it had been wandering for hours about everything and nothing. Her Niece, Alice. Worry for her sister. The upcoming fight she knew they were all about to face. But then her girlfriend, beautiful, gentle, loving, loyal Nicole had sighed and Waverly's eyes were drawn to the soft curves of Nicole's body as she lie sleeping beside her. The darkness of the room, with only the moonlight for illumination, accentuated the beauty of everything that was Nicole. Following the gentle light bouncing off the sleep mussed red curls of Nicole's hair, Waverly allowed her eyes to wander over the soft contours of Nicole's face, peaceful in sleep, across her neck to the place that Waverly knew if she kissed just right would drive Nicole wild, to the swell of her breasts, and that's when Waverly gave in to her desire and allowed her fingers to explore.

　

"Fuck, baby!" Nicole hissed, suddenly very awake. She contemplated teasing, but by the evidence now coating her fingers, Nicole knew Waverly had been like this for a while and wouldn't need much attention before she came undone.

　

"Please, Nicole...." Waverly pleaded breathlessly, proving Nicole's point.

　

Nicole lifted herself up and over Waverly, her body hovering just above her girlfriend's smaller frame and looked into her eyes, hoping that her love shone through before removing her hand from over Waverly's clothed center and slipping it underneath the waistband of her underwear. 

　

They both inhaled sharply as skin touched skin and Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist to bring their bodies flush with one another. Resting on her elbow, her eyes searching the beauty of Waverly's face for encouragement, Nicole drew the warm, slick wetness from Waverly's core and spread her open to find the ache she knew would be driving Waverly to despair. As soon as the tip of her finger brushed against it, Waverly cried out and opened her legs wider, pulling Nicole as far in and as tight as she could.

　

"Uh, Nicole...." Waverly whispered desperately.

　

"Shhh.... It's ok, I got you, baby." Nicole soothed.

　

Her rhythm was slow, reading Waverly's body like she had many times before, Nicole knew Waverly was consumed by her desire, but that firmer touches would not get her girlfriend the release she needed. When Waverly was like this, Nicole knew the tease of gentleness was what brought her over the edge. 

　

Coaxing Waverly's clit out from under its protective hood with the tip of her finger, Nicole gently circled it and was rewarded by the bucking of Waverly's hips. Waverly was close, her grip on Nicole's waist painfully tight, breath coming in gulps as her body began to shake, that's when Nicole brushed her teeth along the expanse of Waverly's neck, dragging them along smooth skin until she reached Waverly's shoulder. Giving Waverly what she knew would unravel her, Nicole bit down. The contrast of the hard bite against the gentleness of Nicole's circling finger sent Waverly reeling. She cried out into her own hand, trying to muffle the noise as her orgasm gripped her entire body. 

　

Nicole Stayed on top of her girlfriend, guiding her through her orgasm until Waverly blew out a hot breath of air through her cheeks and nodded, giving Nicole permission to remove her hand. Waverly opened her eyes and sought out the reassuring gaze of her girlfriend, stroking her fingers along Nicole's bare back where Waverly had pulled up her tank top.

　

"Sorry, baby." Waverly blushed, now feeling a little guilty for waking Nicole.

　

Nicole shook her head and stroked an errand piece of hair away from Waverly's cheek, then kissed her gently on the lips and smiled.

　

"Don't ever apologise for needing me, Waves." Nicole replied with a reassuring smile. "I'm yours. Always. Do you think you can sleep now?"

　

Waverly pulled Nicole to lay on top of her fully, enjoying the comforting feeling of Nicole's weight, guiding Nicole's head to lay in the crook of her neck, she brought her hand up to play with the soft red tresses that smelled of the vanilla shampoo Nicole used, she sighed sleepily.

　

"Yeah, thanks to you. I love you."

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter Two: Shit Storm Buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one day, so click 'previous chapter' if you missed the first one.

Nicole sat at her desk, the morning sun beaming through the municipal building's front window and straight into her face. She was frustrated, her search so far had lead her to numerous dead ends and she wondered how someone, or, correction, some thing that couldn't leave the Ghost River Triangle could be so difficult to find. She blew out a breath from her cheeks and ran her fingers through her hair, deciding a coffee, and a break, was needed.

　

"Haughtsauce!" Wynonna said with a nod of her head as she sauntered past the gate separating the bull pen from the reception area. She held two mugs and placed one down onto the desk in front of Nicole, then planted herself in a chair next to Nicole's desk and stuck her feet up onto some discarded papers Nicole had been looking at. "Late night?"

　

Nicole raised one eyebrow. She knew why Wynonna was asking. She must have heard Nicole and Waverly in the small hours of the morning when Waverly had been unable to switch off her 'brilliant brain' and had woken Nicole to provide a pleasurable distraction. 

　

"Yes." Nicole answered, she had learned long ago that the only way to nip this kind of teasing from Wynonna in the bud was to say something the eldest Earp didn't want to hear. "Your sister couldn't sleep, so she woke me. She slept pretty well after that." 

　

Wynonna blanched, nose wrinkling in disgust at the thought of her baby sister and her girlfriend 'doing the do'. 

　

"Gotcha." Wynonna replied. A little disappointed that her teasing had been bested. "Anyywaayy...." She continued. "If that's the case, then why do you have a face like somebody peed in your coffee? Shouldn't there be an afterglow or some shit?"

　

Nicole shrugged. She was frustrated, angry, hurt and sour that somebody she had trusted had not only hurt Waverly, but had betrayed them all and they had done it so easily, but Nicole wasn't about to tell Wynonna that.

　

"Tired, work, demons, danger.... Pick one." Nicole replied dismissively.

　

Wynonna eyed Nicole. She knew Nicole was hiding something but what, she couldn't figure out. Standing, Wynonna cursed when she accidentally kicked the papers her feet had been resting on off Nicole's desk.

　

"Shitfuck! Sorry!" Wynonna cursed, bending down to pick up the papers.

　

"I got it, I got it!" Nicole tensed.

　

Wynonna backed up, hands in the air. "Ok, red, jeez! Doing the Rumpy Pumpy isn't supposed to make you grumpy!.... I'm out!" Backing up, Wynonna left the bull pen and entered the Black Badge offices, leaving Nicole to stew on her own.

　

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Nicole berated herself. This wasn't like her, she knew she was acting out of character, but something had to be done, and she thought it was up to her to do it.

　

********

　

"Something's up with Nicole." Wynonna exclaimed as she walked in to the Black Badge Offices closing the door behind her.

　

Dolls turned, the muscular man raising his eyebrows at his colleague. Wynonna wasn't exactly known for her observational skills, or her people skills, so for her to mention something that Dolls had noticed about Nicole a few weeks ago, he was surprised.

　

"I know." he said simply, trying to display indifference.

　

Wynonna turned, glaring at him in confusion. 

　

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

　

"If she needs us, she'll ask." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Best we can do is keep an eye on her.... Wynonna, I'm telling you. Leave her be." He said with a warning.

　

Wynonna continued to glare at his retreating back, she wondered if he knew what was bothering Nicole, either way, she didn't take warnings very well, especially when the usually charming and friendly officer that was Nicole Haught was acting strange. Whatever it was, Wynonna decided she was going to find out. Nicole wasn't just her baby sister's girlfriend, she was Wynonna's friend, one of the only friends Wynonna had ever had, and if she was in any kind of shit storm, then Wynonna was gunna drag her out of it, just as Nicole had done for her.

　

Pulling a piece of paper out from inside the breast of her leather jacket that she had sneakily pocketed from the pile she had 'accidentally' kicked off Nicole's desk, Wynonna's eyes narrowed. 

　

Looking at the paper, Wynonna shook her head and sighed. "Oh red, what're you doing?"

To be continued........


	3. The Bedtime Story Tease

By the time Wynonna stepped through the front door the sun had long since set over the homestead. She was greeted to a hushed finger over her sister's lips as Waverly silenced her before she could even get a word out and pointed to the couch where Nicole had seemingly passed out. The red headed officer was still in her uniform, eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

Wynonna nodded and followed Waverly in to the kitchen.

"Bet you feel guilty now, huh, Babygirl?" Wynonna teased with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She couldn't get a rise out of Nicole this morning, maybe she'd get one out of her sister instead.

Waverly stood at the kitchen sink, washing dishes that had been used during dinner. 

"What d'you mean, Nonna?" Waverly asked, confused.

"Ya know, you requesting a 'bedtime story' from your bonus blanket over there." Raising her eyebrows, Wynonna pointed towards the sleeping woman in the livingroom.

Waverly felt her cheeks begin to burn slightly. "Urgh, Wynonna! Y'know, we don't comment on every time one of us hears you 'praising Jesus', so why do you insist on doing it to us?!"

"Sorry, Babygirl." Wynonna chuckled. "I'm the older sister, it comes with the job description. Plus, I just like to make Red squirm." Lowering her voice, Wynonna continued cautiously. "....Although she wasn't taking the bait this morning. She OK?"

Waverly's eyes automatically turned towards her girlfriend, checking to make sure she was still asleep, then she answered quietly. 

"I think she's just been busy with work, I mean, she hasn't mentioned anything specifically. Between working with us and Black Badge and being the Sherrifs Deputy, she's got a lot of weight on her shoulders."

Wynonna stood still, scanning Waverly's face for any signs of half truths or hidden meaning, but she found none. No, it seemed the stubborn redhead was going at this alone.

"Well, she needs anything, let me know?" Wynonna stretched her back then moved towards her whiskey cabinet. "Tonight I got a date with Whiskey and an extra coconutty bath, Babygirl. Keep the vocals local if you're planning on waking Haughtdaddy for any more late night 'story time'. Don't nobody need to be hearing that!"

Waverly threw the towel she had been drying the dishes with at her sisters retreating back, then made her way to her sleeping girlfriend. Taking a moment to once again look at the soft features of Nicole's beautiful face, Waverly furrowed her brows in concern. Maybe she needed to have a word with Nicole about not taking on too much and actually taking time for herself.

Leaning down, Waverly placed a soft kiss on Nicole's parted lips, waking her gently. Nicole stirred, bringing her hands up to cup Waverly's face and keeping her close.

"Sorry Waves." Nicole murmured. "Guess I was more tired than I realised."

"No sorry's, baby. C'mon, lets get you into bed.

********

Nicole stood under the hot stream of the shower, letting the water ease her muscles awake after a much needed, uninterrupted sleep the night before. She had a plan for today, one she needed to be alert and ready for and she was mentally going through the details in her head when she felt slender arms wrap around her waist. Smiling to herself, Nicole leaned back into Waverly's tight embrace and sighed. She would never tire of the affection her petite girlfriend demanded and offered in return.

"You looked miles away, baby." Waverly whispered into her taller girlfriend's shoulder, then began trailing soft kisses along Nicole's shoulder blades.

"I was thinking.... about.... Waves, I'll be late for work." Nicole protested as Waverly's hands stroked up her stomach to cup her breasts. 

"You know the words if you want me to stop." Waverly replied, brushing Nicole's nipples with her thumbs. She smirked to herself, knowing Nicole would never use them.

"Baby...." Nicole tried again, although it was halfhearted. She didn't want Waverly to stop. She would never want Waverly to stop.

Waverly took Nicole's increasingly parting legs as an invitation, and released one of Nicole's breasts to allow her hand to travel to the apex of Nicole's thighs. Nicole nodded when Waverly stopped just shy of touching her, encouraging Waverly to continue and when Waverly's fingers slid through her hot, wet, waiting desire Nicole let out a low groan.

"Don't tease, Waves." Nicole begged when Waverly's fingers marely glanced along the erect need of her aching bud.

Waverly turned Nicole to face her in her arms, still lightly brushing her fingers between Nicole's legs and captured her girlfriend's lips in a searing kiss. Pulling back, she looked Nicole in the eye.

"Tell me how you want it, baby...." Waverly dipped her head to kiss the stiffened peak of Nicole's nipple. "Do you want my tongue inside you?" Sucking the peak of Nicole's nipple into her mouth, Waverly lightly flicked it with her tongue to make her point. "Or do you want my fingers inside you?" 

"F-fuck!...." Nicole inhaled sharply as Waverly insterted her middle finger into the heat of Nicole's soddon core.

"Tell me baby, or I'll take it as a sign that you don't want either." Waverly insisted. She loved being able to turn her strong yet gentle police officer girlfriend into a wimpering mess with just the promise of her touch. Waverly Stopped her finger from the firm thrusts it had been subjecting Nicole's inner walls to, to demonstrate her point and Nicole let out a groan and sagged, her arms stretching out to brace against the wall behind Waverly's back.

"Inside... fingers... fingers... don't stop, Waves, please, fuck!"

Waverly smiled and circled her free arm around Nicole's back, bracing her girlfriend for what she was about to do, then firmly sank two fingers into Nicole.

The noise Nicole made had Waverly shivering with her own need. It didn't take long before Waverly could feel Nicole's inner walls clenching greedily around her fingers and she knew a few well placed strokes would bring Nicole her much needed release. Waverly brushed her thumb firmly against Nicole's swollen clit and whispered into her ear. "Nic... let it go, baby."

With Waverly's words, Nicole obliged, her body tense, but her mind softening to her girlfriend's passionate words of encouregement. "Wa- Waves, uh, fuck, I'm coming!" And with that, Nicole felt her body stiffen, she didnt know how long she rode her orgasm for, but when she started to regain any sense of herself, Waverly was wispering reassuring sweet nothings into her ear. Relaxing into Waverly's arms, Nicole pulled the smaller woman closer and kissed her, trying to communicate her feelings with the warm press of her lips.

********

Nicole was in a better mood. Turns out a good nights sleep and a morning shower with your beautiful girlfriend can be a cure for almost everything that ails you. Plus, she had a lead.

Sitting in her cruiser, Nicole watched the entrances to Pussy Willows carefully, eyeing everything and everyone that went in or out of its doors, her car was parked stratigically so she could watch both front and back entrances just in case and after a few more minutes past by, the front door swung open. Nicole sat forward in anticipation, but sighed in frustration when she realised the person exiting the club wasn't who she was looking for. A man turned to eye Nicole's car, so she tried to look busy, fiddling with the controls in her cruiser. He looked over the car suspciciously, then turned away, his shoulder length hair blowing in the winter breeze as he made his way to his red Buik GS. Nicole waited a few moments after he had driven away, then stepped out of her cruiser and walked straight to the front entrance of the strip club, figuring the person she was looking for must still be inside.

Inside the club was dimly lit, Nicole's eyes took a moment to adjust after the brightness of the winter sun bouncing off the snow covered ground outside and her nose crinkled at the smell of stale beer assaulting her nostrils. The place was just as she remembered it, the neon lights shone brightly in contrast to the dreary atmosphere and the floor suspiciously sticky underneath her feet.

"We're closed!" A voice shouted. Nicole stiffened. Even though she knew that the person she was looking for would be here this morning, she still recoiled at the sound. Nicole looked for the owner of the voice, not finding anybody in sight, she replied.

"I guess you would be, it being ten A.M and all." Nicole replied, waiting for the person to reveal themselves. She didn't have to wait long as a head popped up from behind the bar, eyes wide and panicked.

"Uh...."

"Yeah, 

"N-Nicole?..."

"Yeah...... Well, I guess you would be speechless." Nicole stepped forward, taking her police issued cap off her head and placing it onto the bar. "I don't suppose I'd know what to say to somebody whose girlfriend I kissed, then assaulted, then tried to sacrifice her niece to your demon bretheryn, either. And that's just what you did to Waverly, lets not forget what you did to Wynonna."

TBC....


	4. Gunna Need Us All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter Beautiful People xx

"Nicole I'm so sor...."

Nicole cut Rosita off with the raise of her palm, her anger at seeing the other woman making her need to take a moment to control herself and her usually calm and collected temper. She took a step away from the bar, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't wanna hear it, Rosita. We trusted you." 

Rosita made a move towards something underneath the bar and Nicole watched cautiously, her hand reaching for the weapon strapped to her hip.

"We. Trusted. You." She repeated, trying to relay her point specifically so the other woman would understand her feelings and understand the reason she was here.

"Ha." Rosita scoffed, a slither of resentment seeping into her voice. She saw where Nicole's hand was headed, but that didn't phase her too much. She understood the feeling of betrayal, how couldn't she, but she felt wronged too! 

"You used me, you all did in some way or another. Doc used me for sex, Dolls used me for his serum, Waverly used me to feel better about herself, and Wynonna, well.... the threat of an eternity in hell explains that, dontcha think?!" Rosita continued to reach underneath the bar, but to Nicole's relief she produced a jacket, then began to walk around the bar, heading towards the exit.

"Don't, Rosita." Nicole warned. She had been looking for this woman for close to four months, Nicole wasn't about to let her get away now. Lifting her gun from it's holster, Nicole pointedly raised it towards Rosita.

"What're you gunna do, Nicole? You can't kill me."

"I don't intend to." Nicole replied. "But I'm sure........"

Nicole's sentence tapered off when she felt a sharp pain in her skull, her vision blurred as she tried to correct her footing by grasping the surface of the bar for a moment, until her eyes finally gave in and drooped shut. Her mind gave up its fight to stay conscious and her legs gave way from keeping her upright until she was on her knees.  
A few seconds later and Nicole was laid flat on the floor of Pussy Willows....

********

Wynonna's booted feet clunked heavily on each step of the stairs of the homestead, her head ached from the whiskey consumption the night before, but that's nothing a hair of the dog wouldn't fix. She made her way into the kitchen, spirits lifting slightly at the smell of bacon, coffee and the sound of her baby sister humming away to the radio.

"Morning Baby Girl, you're in a good mood. What're your plans for today?" Wynonna asked. Waverly was still dressed in her silk Cami and long trousered pyjamas, the legs of which we're rolled up slightly to accommodate her smaller stature.

Wynonna had heard her baby sister in the shower this morning with her girlfriend, but with her unsuccessful teasing yesterday and Waverly's point about respecting Wynonna's own 'Bedtime stories', Wynonna decided to forego the teasing.... until she saw the healing bite mark on the front of her baby sister's left shoulder.

"What the fuck, Waves!! Is Nicole a vampire?...."

Waverly squinted for a moment, not quite sure what her older sister was getting at, until she followed Wynonna's gaze.

"'Nonna..." Waverly sighed, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. "I could explain to you why that's there, but you wouldn't want to hear those words coming out of your BABY SISTER'S mouth. So why don't you give me _and _Nicole a break? Please? If not, then maybe it would be about time I shared with you how it is that I know Doc doesn't take his hat off whilst you're partaking in a bit of 'adult naptime'.... Hmm?"__

__Wynonna's eyes widened, then narrowed. Was she being teased back? BY HER OWN SISTER? OH, THE BETRAYAL!!_ _

__

__

____"Well, if you wanna play dirty..." Wynonna huffed, arms crossed, she heaved her booted feet on to the dining room table only to have Waverly slap them back off again._ _ _ _

____"So why are you up so early, Nonna?" Waverly asked, changing the subject. "Usually you're still nursing a whiskey induced hangover at this hour."_ _ _ _

____"It's not that early." Wynonna defended herself. "And I'm waiting for Nicole." She sipped cautiously at the fresh cup of coffee her baby sister placed in front of her. "I know she's working 10 'til 6 today, so thought she could give me a ride."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, sorry sis, but Nicole left early this morning. Something about a new case she's working on?" Waverly informed, turning to fill her own cup with the tea she had just brewed._ _ _ _

____"What?" Wynonna stood sharply, the legs of the chair she had been sat on screeched against the tile of the kitchen floor, she darted to the front window of the homestead, desperately looking for the police cruiser she now knew wouldn't be parked in the driveway, but still hoping it would be. "When did she leave? How long ago? Waverly, when?"_ _ _ _

____Wynonna rushed to grab her leather jacket from the stand by the front door and pushed her arms through the sleeves forcefully, searching for her keys, her heart thumped in her throat._ _ _ _

____"Waverly, when?!"_ _ _ _

____"Uh, about a half hour ago, Nonna, she didn't say where she was going, she just said she had a lead she was going to follow. Is she OK? What's going on?!" Waverly pleaded._ _ _ _

____Looking into Waverly's worried face, her eyes starting to glisten with unrestrained panic, Wynonna debated for a moment trying to put herself in Waverly's shoes, she tightly closed her eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath trying to clear her overworking mind, until she made her decision. Nodding to herself, she motioned to her sister with the car keys still in her hand._ _ _ _

____"Get dressed, Waves, hurry. Our Redheaded Haughtdog is gunna need all of us for this!"_ _ _ _

____********_ _ _ _

____Wynonna sped down the back roads of Purgatory towards the police station, cussing out anybody who got in her way, throwing her phone at Waverly, Wynonna instructed her baby sister to call Doc and Dolls and have the boys meet them there a.s.a.p, and Wynonna snickered when she told Waverly to call the situation a 'Code Red.'_ _ _ _

____Rushing into the station towards the Black Badge offices, the sisters waited patiently for the boys to arrive. It didn't take long until they heard tyres screeching in the parking lot and Doc busting through the doors._ _ _ _

____"What in tarnation has Officer Haught got herself in to?" Doc exclaimed, his shirt dishevelled and his hat lopsided on his head like he had literally thrown himself together before barging out the door of Shorty's._ _ _ _

____"I'll explain when Dolls gets here." Wynonna promised. "For now, Waves, search Nicole's desk, see if there's any indication of where she went. Doc, straighten your shit out, you're all over the place and me.... me I get all the whiskey's before I dehydrate!"_ _ _ _

____TBC...._ _ _ _


	5. Code Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short and I apologise for that.

Nicole turned, expecting to feel the familiar warmth that was her girlfriend's soft body, but flinched when she was met with something cold and damp, shifting to see if she could get a better position, she flinched again at the coldness, then blinked her eyes open trying to orientate her disorientated mind. 

She could hear the hum of voices that seemed far away, but when her eyes gained more focus she realised the voices were coming from two figures at the other side of an otherwise empty room.

".... You don't know what you've done, you don't know who she is...." A soft femanine voice said in a harsh whisper.

"I saw her sitting in that car and I knew she was up to no good. I saved you is what I did, she don't look harmless none, I'll kill her now if you're so worried, goddamnit!"

The male of the two figures made a move toward Nicole, she shrank even more into the damp coldness, muscles straining against the restraints she now realised had been placed around her ankles and wrists.

"NO!" The woman grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

Nicole recognised the female voice, the fog around her mind slowly lifting through the pain of what felt like a thousand hammers hitting her head.

"I-I mean no, you're right, you saved me." Rosita said, seemingly grateful. "I'll take it from here, don't involve yourself in my shit. I can deal with it."

"You sure?" He asked, dissapointment etching across his features.

Rosita stood closer to him, squaring her shoulders, her eyes suddenly glowing black and red. 

"Me and this bitch have got a score to settle and its about time I settled it."

********

Wynonna sat, her feet hoisted up onto a desk in the Black Badge office, a whiskey she had 'borrowed' from Sherrif Nedley's 'secret' stash in one hand and Peacemaker in the other. She was anxious, but for the sake of her baby sister, she was trying to project a calmness she didn't feel. Dolls had arrived fifteen minutes earlier, his stern face softned somewhat when Wynonna sent him a panicked glance. After checking on what part everybody was playing, he immediately went to his armoury, picking out weapons he thought they might need.

"Fudging, Nuggeting, Bats With Big Ass Balls!!!!" Waverly shouted in frustration, making everybody jump. "I don't know what I'm looking for, but I think I've found it anyway!" Holding up a map, she showed it to Wynonna who had rushed off her chair and headed straight to her sister at Nicole's desk.

Wynonna eyed the map, noticing the big black circles around a few locations she assumed Nicole had checked out, but had come up empty, each circle had been crossed out with a red X, except one particular location she was regretably all too familar with.

"Fudgenuggets indeed, baby girl. Grab your shot gun, that's where we're headed. Dolls, Doc, grab your shit, follow us!"

********

"Nicole shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position for her bound arms and legs. Her head ached and muscles screamed, but she tried her best to stay calm despite the feeling of terror buried deep within her chest.

Rosita had left the room a while ago, Nicole wasn't sure how long she had been gone exactly, but she'd spent that time survaying the room for something - anything that would help her either dispatch of her binds or possibly provide a way out, she shuffled forward, eyeing a barred window on the far left of the room, survaying the aging lock that kept it secured, but quickly repositioned herself when a lock clicked as it turned and the only door to the room opened to reveal a rushed Rosita. 

Rosita closed then locked the door behind her and quickly shuffled towards Nicole's hunched form. She looked the redheaded officer up and down, seemingly scanning for something, then knealed in front of her.

"I knew that you'd come looking for me - actually no, I didn't think it would be you, I thought it would be Doc or The Heir." Rosita said, she placed a small green box on the floor to one side of her knees, then what appeared to be a toolbox to the other side and she began picking out the contents that she thought she would need from the green box. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Nicole just sat and watched Rosita cautiously as the woman removed multiple items from the green box, not wanting to say anything to make the situation worse. Rosita seemed to sense this and looked up, realising that Nicole's eyes were trained on the toolbox, she said reassuringly. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, that wasn't my intention. I just had to make it look that way to Howard - can I look at that?"

Nicole squinted for a moment, not sure what Rosita meant until she was suddenly aware of a cold, sticky sensation on the back of her neck. She turned her head slightly as though that would provide her any kind of view, before turning back to Rosita and nodding slowly, wincing at the pain the slight movement had caused. 

"Do they know where you are? Will they come for you?" Rosita asked, she ripped a packet open with her teeth then pulled out its contents, gently placing a finger underneath Nicole's chin to move it to one side so she had better access to the wound on the side of Nicole's head where she had been struck.

Nicole winced, the alcohol on the swab being rubbed against her wound causing it to sting.

"Nicole, please. You and I never had any problems. I don't know how to get us both out of this." Rosita pleaded, continuing to clean the wound on the back of Nicole's head. Rosita was panicking, Nicole could tell. The way the woman's hands moved quickly yet efficiently as she used the things she had plucked from the first aid box were clearly indicating stress.

Looking Rosita deep in her eyes, Nicole searched for a moment until she finally spoke, her words quiet, but full of meaning.

"Why, Rosita? Why did you do it? To Waves, to Wynonna, to Doc? Why?"

Rosita took a moment to gather herself and some of the now dirty eqiptment she had used to clean Nicole's wound. She sighed and sat back on the hinds of her legs and shook her head, obviously taking her time to think of an answer as she deposited a blood stained swab on to the floor and began searching for something else.

"It wasn't personal." Was all Rosita offered before pulling out some pills and a bottle of water. Popping the pills, she offered them up to Nicole's mouth, but when Nicole turned her face, Rosita tried to reassure her once more.

"I meant what I said. It's Aspirin, your head must be hurting." Rosita explained, looking Nicole in the eye, she nodded slightly then brought the pills back up to Nicole's mouth. Nicole would have preferred to have been stubborn and resisted what was being offered, but her head felt like a band of elephants were stampeeding through her brain. Swollowing the tablets, she accepted the water somewhat gratefully, gulping more greedily than she cared to admit, then sat back against the wall with a thump.

"Nothing personal?" Nicole finally responded as she watched Rosita pack the remainder of the used first aid equiptment. "How would you feel if it had been your girlfriend? One of your friends? One of your family?"

Rosita placed the use items into a paper bag in a hurry, then stood to the full height that her wedged high heeled shoes offered her, giving Nicole a final once over, she turned towards the closed door, then stopped. 

Nicole saw Rosita's shoulder's sag considerably and a moment passed between Rosita and Nicole, neither of them saying anything, before Rosita finally spoke.

"It was a mistake. I'm not who - or what - you think I am." Rosita said, finally. Her brows furrowed as though she was thinking hard. "I wasn't killed by Wyatt's gun for what I did, but for what my boyfriend... my... my date did. I don't think like them, and I try not to act like them, but the problem is..... I am one of them. I share their fate, so at the end of the day, Nicole. They're all I've got."

Turning back towards the door, Rosita hastily made her way through it, slamming it behind her, leaving Nicole alone in a cold, empty room. With nothing but her aching head and bones and her thoughts.

 

TBC....


	6. Dangerous Intent

"Pussy Willow's?!" Waverly asked her sister as she opened the door to Wynonna's truck and hurried inside, the cold winter breeze whipping her hair in to a flurry as she spoke. "Why would Nicole go there, Wynonna? What aren't you telling me?"

Wynonna jumped into her truck, hearing her sister's questions, but taking a moment to answer. Whilst Waverly had been occupied searching for clues as to where her girlfriend had gone, Wynonna had explained discreetly to Doc and Dolls what she thought Nicole had gotten herself into. Hitting the gas she sped out of the parking lot of the police station, her thumbs drumming nervously on the wheel as she dodged traffic and headed towards the outskirts of Purgatory where Pussy Willow's was situated. She sighed, then turned to glance at her baby sister who was staring back at her expectantly. Pursing her lips in frustration, Wynonna knew that no matter how she answered, her baby sister's panic would rise tenfold. 

"Rosita." Wynonna sighed, eyes focused intently on the road ahead as if that answer was enough of an explanation to her baby sister's questions, she knew it wouldn't be, but still, it bought her enough time to come up with a more delicate wording.

Waverly eyed her older sister for a moment, her mouth agape as she realised the implications of Wynonna's evasive reply, but still needing clarification and more to go on before she broke down fully into gut-wrenching panic.

"Ro-Rosita?" Waverly repeated. "Nonna, please explain?!"

Wynonna clenched the wheel of her truck harder, her knuckles turning white with the strength of her grip. She tried to push her own panic aside so she could be strong and supportive, which is what she knew her sister, and Nicole, needed from her right now. 

"I...." Wynonna faltered for a second, then cleared her throat. "Wave, I don't know I.... Yesterday I saw something on Nicole's desk that made me think she was up to something. A-a-and, she was acting a little weird. Antsy, distracted, y'know? So today I was gunna talk to her about it, but I think it's too late and she's done something stupid...."

Waverly eyed her older sister for a moment, assessing her words and letting them sink in, then realisation hit and she felt a sob escape her throat.

"Oh god, Wynonna!" Waverly cried, the thought of what Nicole may have gotten herself into hitting her like a brick to her chest.

"I know, Baby Girl, I know." Wynonna soothed. She reached her hand over to grab Waverly's and squeezed it as tightly and as reassuringly as she could, pouring all of the love and reassurance she could muster into the simple embrace. "She'll be fine, Baby Girl. I've got you, you've got me, and she's got us!"

********

Despite the aspirin, Nicole's head still throbbed. She sat awkwardly with her tied hands behind her back, trying to undo them without actually being able to see behind her. She was so occupied with trying to free herself from her binds that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards the door, or the door itself opening to reveal a rushed Rosita.

"Up!" Rosita commanded, waving her hands in front of her. "C'mon Nicole stand up, quickly before he comes back!" 

Grabbing Nicole by the elbow Rosita helped Nicole stand, then flicked a pocket knife open. Bending down she quickly cut the rope securing Nicole's ankles then stood and grabbed Nicole's arm again, pulling her towards the door of the empty room which Nicole had been held captive in.

Rosita put her index finger to her own heavily glossed lips and raised her eyebrows at Nicole before poking her head out of the door, scanning the room they were about to enter before grabbing Nicole by the arm again. Rosita then walked quickly and quietly towards the front door of Pussy Willow's before stepping into the freezing air outside. She stopped in front of Nicole's cruiser then turned Nicole in her arms and roughly patted her down before digging her hand into Nicole's pants pocket and pulled out the keys to the car. 

Rosita hurridly dragged Nicole to the rear of her cruiser before popping the trunk, then turned to Nicole and motioned for her to get in.

"What?" Nicole questioned, panic beginning to rise in her chest. "Rosita I...."

"We don't have time for this, just get in the god damn trunk, Nicole!"

Rosita pushed Nicole's shoulder, but Nicole hesitated, looking around the parking lot of the club desperately, her eyes searching for something-anything that could get her out of this situation, but quickly realising she had no other option than to do as Rosita instructed. She shuffled in with the help of Rosita and watched as the heavily made up woman quietly closed the door of the trunk behind her.

The light of the winter afternoon sun disappeared as the trunk clicked shut. Moments later Nicole heard the engine of the cruiser falter slightly before it started with a roar, then she felt the bumps in the concrete as the car sped out of the parking lot. 

Nicole's aching body shook, but she couldn't tell if it was from the cold, her fear of small spaces or her utter fear and disbelief at the position she had gotten herself in to. 

********

Waverly had barely given Wynonna time to come to a full stop before she was out of the truck and running towards the entrance of Pussy Willow's, but a firm hand pulling on the bulky material of her winter coat stopped her just short of opening the door, her hot breath blew white puffs into the air as she fought against Wynonna's solid grip.

"Wait, wait, Waves! We gotta be smart about this!" Wynonna pleaded. She could see the fear in her baby sister's eyes, but knew running into the club half cocked wasn't going to get them anywhere. 

Doc's car pulled into the parking lot a few seconds later, it's tyres screeching as it came to a hasty halt, just as quickly Dolls and Doc dived out of the car and ran towards the sisters. 

"This is what we're doing...." Dolls immediately took charge, laying out the best way to deal with the situation and hoping the sisters would trust him. "Wynonna and Waverly, you go in the front, see who's in there. Nicole may not have made it here yet." Looking around him, he gestured to the parking lot before continuing. "I don't see her cruiser, so, Doc and I will go around the back, make sure there are no surprises. Everybody got it?"

Dolls looked at all three of their worried faces, their heads nodding in unison, agreeing with the plan. "Ok, and remember. Be careful!" He said automatically before following Doc towards the back of the club.

Waverly immediately pulled open the door of the club and rushed inside with Wynonna following closely behind. They both squinted at the change of light and slowly stepped towards the bar, Wynonna's hand resting on the bulge of her gun that she had taken out of her boot and hidden in the back of her pants.

Waverly stepped foreword with a cry escaping her throat, then she turned to her sister, her green eyes shining with unshed tears as she lifted her hand to show Wynonna what she was holding. Wynonna inhaled deeply and then blew the air through her cheeks slowly, calming herself for her sister's sake before she took the item from her baby sister's hand, her lips pursed in worry and anger.

"It's her hat, Nonna, she was here." Waverly sobbed. "And she would never leave this!"

********

Dolls crept foreword through a narrow hallway at the back of the club, Doc following closely behind. Both men had their guns strategically placed in front of them, ready for any surprises.  
His feet stepped lightly as he made his way towards a whistling sound coming from the basement of the club. He turned towards Doc, his eyes silently communicating his intent.

Accustomed to his partner's methods by now, Doc nodded then placed himself against a nearby wall, covering Dolls rear. The two men waited until the whistling became louder as it neared and Dolls stood patiently until a man with shoulder length brown hair stepped over the final step and out of the basement door. The whistling abruptly stopped as the two men made eye contact with each other and Dolls smirked with a smug raise of one side of his mouth.

"Hi." He said with a cocky tilt of his head before he was abruptly shoved aside.

********

"Nice work." Dolls smiled at Doc, letting the other man know he was glad to have his partner watching his six. Doc just nodded, his moustache twitching slightly at the unnecessary thank you coming from a man he now called his friend. The two men had easily subdued the man before he could make any real progress during his attempt at an escape. Their worry, though, had been diverted to the objects the man had been carrying and subsequently dropped in his haste. A hammer, saw, pliers and what looked to be sheers all scattered on the floor where they had tackled the man, and they knew that didn't bode well if Nicole was actually here.

********

Wynonna paced, her finger itching to pull the trigger of peacemaker just at the sight of the vile revenant restrained by Dolls' cuffs on a chair in front of them. The information Doc an Dolls had given her about what instruments the man had been carrying and the glowing of peacemaker had told Wynonna all she needed to know.

"I ain't know what you want, but I won't talk." The revenant said, his shoulder length brown hair swaying as he shook his head in defiance. His tongue swiped at his bloody lip as he looked at each of them individually. Assessing them carefully, his eyes landed on the young woman with long mousey brown hair. He snarled at her, trying to intimidate her, but was interrupted by the older woman with darker brown hair stepping in front of him and blocking his view.

"Oh, you will." Wynonna smirked. She lifted peacemaker to show him who exactly he was dealing with, then she waved it in front of his face with a cocky raise of her eyebrows. A swell of anticipation that she didn't want to acknowledge resting itself inside the cradle of her ribs. 

"The Heir!" The revenant spat. His eyes bulged as the realisation of the gravity of his situation suddenly hit him square in his chest. He panicked, bolting upright and trying to push past his captors. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and aimed peacemaker at one of his lower limbs and pulled the trigger, watching as he fell to the ground with a thump. He hadn't gotten far as the chair he was cuffed to was still stuck to his back, four legs stuck in the air as his prone form groaned beneath the weight of it.

"I wouldn't bother." Wynonna said with a carefree tone, a tone that wasn't even trying to mask her dangerous intent. 

"You know who I am and what's about to happen, so just tell us where the hot redhead is and I'll make it quick. If not, Doc and I will take it in turns to play..... and oh, how we love to play."

Doc's moustache twitched as he nodded his head at the revenant, eyes cold and unmoving, confirming Wynonna's threat.

The revenant once again stared at the group of people threatening his imminent death sentence to an eternity in the pits of hell. He sighed heavily, the movement causing the chair on his back to rise and fall slightly. Realising they had him beat, he lifted his head from the cold floor and pointed his chin towards a closed black door at the far end of the club.

"In there." He said with quiet resignation. "Rosita said they had a score to settle and last I saw, she was going in there to settle it."

 

To Be Continued....


	7. Almighty Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for the oopsies

Waverly barged past her sister and rushed towards the black door that the revenant had pointed to. She shoved the door with her shoulder when the handle felt like it was taking too long to move under her desperate grip and when it finally swung open Waverly barrelled inside almost losing her footing as the extra force of her shove made it bounce back against the wall.

 

  
She could feel the steadfast presence of Dolls behind her as he stepped over the threshold and followed her in, her eyes welled with tears as they landed on a peace of discarded rope on the floor of the far side of the cold, damp room. Stepping further into the room, Waverly took in her surroundings. The room was completely empty and would be bathed in darkness if it wasn't for one barred window on the far right wall. The walls were covered in chipped white paint, the stone floor uncovered which made the room feel much colder than perhaps it even was outside. Waverly's knees buckled when she caught sight of a bloody swab discarded a few inches away from the rope, but Dolls reached out a hand, grabbing her by her upper arm and providing her small frame with some much needed support.

 

  
She felt a sob wrack her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. The action causing tears to spill and leave wet streaks down her cheeks. Her utter panic and desperation was beginning to turn to anger, but anger at who, she wasn't sure.

 

  
Anger at Nicole for getting herself into this situation. Anger at the revenants for existing. Anger at her sister for not acting quick enough to stop Nicole from doing something stupid. Anger at Rosita for being a treacherous bitch. But most of all, anger at herself for not realising something was wrong with her girlfriend. Anger, anger, anger!

 

  
Steadying herself Waverly pulled her arm from Dolls supportive grasp and barged past his hulking form, pushing him aside to make her way towards the revenant currently cowering before her sister and Peacemaker. She took her shotgun from out of the sleeve of her bulky coat and shoved it into the revenants face, pushing it further into the floor of the club. Her own features turned determined, her worry that had now turned to utter rage clouding her normally rational mind.

 

  
Wynonna grabbed the shoulder of Waverly's coat, trying to make her take a step back from the revenant, but to no avail as the slight woman shrugged her off and continued on her mission.

 

"Speak!" Waverly seethed, hoping the threat of the pain of a bullet from her sawn off shotgun would encourage him to talk, although at this point, she was seconds away from demanding Wynonna and Doc torture him whether he knew where Nicole was or not.

  
"Where is she?"

 

"Wh- what?" The revenant stuttered. "In there! Least she was..." He said, once again indicating the back room. "That's where Rosita had her, that's where I was takin' the tools.... They were there when I went into the basement, they should still be there now!" His eyes once again darted from face to face, only this time he was trying to convey his honesty rather than his defiance.

 

Waverly physically shook at the knowledge that the revenant had been on his way to torture her girlfriend with instruements she didn't want - and couldn't think of.

 

"Well, shit-ticket, they're not in there now, so where would Rosita have taken her?" Waverly punctuated her question with a nudge of her shotgun towards his temple.

 

"Rosita don't tell none of us nothin'! She comes in, does her job, then leaves. I don't know squat!" His voice raised into a snarl.

 

"Waves." Wynonna stepped towards her sister and placed her hand on Waverly's arm, lowering the shotgun. Pulling Waverly into her body, Wynonna rested her chin on top of her baby sister's head and made eye contact with Doc, then Dolls. The three of them had a silent conversation whilst Wynonna comforted her distraught baby sister. With a final nod Wynonna looked Waverly in the eye and gave her a sad smile.

 

Wynonna then stepped closer to the revenant with Peacemaker, she lifted it once again towards his prone body, the long barrel of the gun glowed red, but before Wynonna could pull the trigger, Waverly spoke to him one last time.

 

"I'm ashamed we didn't catch you sooner, Howard, but we're here now and nobody else will suffer because of you."

 

Howard looked at the youngest Earp in surprise, confused at how the she knew who he was. His train of thought didn't last long, though, because Wynonna uttered the last words he would ever hear before she pulled the trigger.

 

"Make your peace, revenant!"

 

  
********

 

  
Rosita swerved as the cruiser hit a patch of ice, she tried to control the front wheels of the car, remembering that she was supposed to steer into the direction the wheels were skidding and not away from it, she slammed her foot onto the break, realising that she was about to lose control of the cruiser, but despite her knowledge and efforts it skid a few feet down an embankment before slamming into a tree and coming to an abrupt holt.

 

  
Rosita groaned and lifted her head from where it had been resting. Her ears were buzzing and her mind felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision and stared in confusion at the airbag in front of her, her left eyebrow felt swollen and she subconsciously lifted her hand to dab at it causing a thick, black, sticky substance to coat her fingers. As she slowly came back to her senses Rosita surveyed her surroundings wondering how long she had been out for, but a flicker in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned towards it, suddenly realising that smoke was billowing out from the hood of the cruiser. As if acknowledging the smoke had suddenly made it worse, there was a quick flash of orange then licks of flame began to crackle and spit out short whiffs of smoke that weaved in to the air, heading towards the darkened winter sky.

 

  
Rosita hurried out of the cruiser and stumbled through a few inches of snow, her wedged heels crunching with each step as she made her way towards the trunk. She grabbed the handle, trying to hoist the door open, but scowled when it didn't move underneath her grip. She grasped the handle of the trunk once more thinking the first time she must not have done it right, but it still didn't move.

 

  
"Nicole?!" Rosita shouted, panic starting to bubble in her throat. She hit the metal of the trunk with the side of her fist causing her wrist to twinge in protest.

 

"Nicole? Can you hear me? The car is.... The trunk won't.... I don't know what to...."

 

Rosita heard coughing coming from inside the trunk and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry that Nicole was still alive. She hit the trunk with her fist again and shouted louder.

 

"Nicole the car is on fire! The trunk is stuck." Rosita grasped the handle once again and yanked it frantically. Despite the freezing cold air she was beginning to sweat. Utter terror filling her lungs with each aching breath.

 

"There's smoke Rosita, it's getting hot! I - I think there's a crowbar under the back seat - hurry!"

 

  
Rosita heard Nicole's desperate voice between muffled thumps and the crackling of the flames. She rushed towards the back passenger door and yanked it open then immediately began fumbling under the back seat, coughing slightly as the smoke began to thicken. She hissed in pain as her fingers touched something almost scolding hot, then realised that maybe this was the item she was looking for. inhaling a steadying breath, Rosita braced herself for the pain that was to come then gripped the scorching metal of the crowbar and pulled hard.

 

  
Landing on her ass with a dull thud, Rosita quickly scrambled to her feet and ran around the car. The thumping of Nicole's fists against the inside of the trunk was getting quieter while her coughs were getting louder.

 

  
Strategically placing the crowbar against the lock of the trunk, Rosita ignored the searing pain the hot metal was causing against the palms of her hands and pushed the crowbar as hard as she could, slipping slightly in her panicked effort. Realising she hadn't succeeded, Rosita shouted for Nicole to help.

 

  
"Push the trunk, Nicole.... On three!"

 

Placing the Crowbar back in position, Rosita centred herself, then with a determined huff she yelled.

 

"One.... Two.... THREE!"

 

The trunk popped open with a gigantic thunk, smoke escaping and surrounding both women and clouding their vision for a few seconds before it dispersed into the fading winter sky.

 

  
Both women rushed towards each other. Nicole held out her bound hands for Rosita to grab and pull her out of the burning car. Rosita did so, tugging Nicole into her arms and pulling her away from the car, both slipping and stumbling in the ice and snow.

 

  
They collapsed into an exhausted heap and stared in shock as the flames lapped and licked around the vehicle. They seemed mesmerised for a moment until the crackle of the flames turned into a series or loud pops.

 

  
"Get down!" Rosita shouted throwing her body over Nicole's before the vehicle that once was Nicole's police cruiser exploded with an almighty bang.

 

  
********

 

  
Waverly stood in the parking lot of Pussy Willow's. She could vaguely hear Wynonna, Doc and Dolls making plans for what to do next in their endeavour to save Nicole from whatever situation she had found herself in, but the painful truth was, they had reached a dead end. Apart from knowing that Nicole had indeed found Rosita in Pussy Willow's and that now neither women were there..... their options were limited. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her eyes shut for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Her beautiful, brave but utterly _stupid_ girlfriend was out there somewhere in god knows what trouble and Waverly's heart ached. She opened her eyes again, noting that the brightness of the sky was beginning to dim as day gave in to night. The clouds looked thick and angry, darker than usual. Clearly straining to stay afloat under the burden of their heavy load. Waverly could relate.

 

Squinting her eyes she noticed slight strings of grey weaving towards the sky in the distance. Maybe somebody had lit a fire to stay warm. Focussing a litter harder, Waverly noticed the smoke was getting thicker. Her 'Brilliant Brain' felt like it was trying to tell her something.

 

  
"When wood burns the smoke tends to be tan or brown.... Black or dark grey is.... " Waverly mutters to herself.

 

Just as Waverly reached Wynonna's side the rumble of an explosion echoed in the distance. All four eyes turned to the now large, puffy clouds of smoke littered with debris and flakes of orange.

 

  
"What the fu...." Before Wynonna could finish her shocked cursing, Waverly was running towards Wynonna's truck.

 

  
**_To Be Continued...._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This was a hard update to write. :)  
> I just wanna say thank you to those of you who read this. I appreciate your kind comments and encouragement. Although I started writing as a pastime during travelling, it really is great to know people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Next up: Maybe, might be, totally could be possible that there's a reunion for or babies.... <3


	8. Stop Being  Such a F*cking Idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute definite smut next update because I have zero shame & the LoveFanFest pics are killing me off...,

Nicole stumbled to her feet and grabbed Rosita's scorched hands then shoved them into the snow to ease her captors discomfort, she soothed Rosita as the woman hissed a cry of pain, then settled in to the position that Nicole had placed her in. 

"I- I- I'm sor...."

"Shhh.... " Nicole cut Rosita off, her ears focussing on something else. A somewhat familiar hum coming from a distance.

"Someone's coming Rosita - Hide!" Nicole tried to instruct with a hint of panic, but Rosita shook her head and sighed. She continued to kneel with her hands buried in the snow. 

"No - I got us in to this mess, I'm not hiding anymore!"

"But...." Nicole tried to protest before she gave up and yanked Rosita by one of her snow covered hands towards the ditch her cruiser had slid in to. "Now is not the time for you to gain a moral backbone, Rosita!" 

Rosita frowned, knowing she deserved that particular jibe, but feeling stung by the words nonetheless. She did as instructed and crouched beside Nicole as they waited for a few moments until Nicole heard the hum of the vehicle get louder and louder, it then slowed until it came within a few feet from her burning cruiser.

Nicole held her breath, she knew that she recognised the hum of the vehicle that had been heading towards them, but she dare not hope. Her hand unconsciously clutched one of Rosita's forearms in an iron-like grip, her heart beating in an uncontrollable rhythm.

The vehicle came to a stuttered holt and the door flung open. There was silence for a second or two before someone called out; "Nicole?" In a voice that was angelic, but clearly bordering on hysterical. The voice pierced Nicole's ears immediately and her heart dropped in absolute joy and relief, but when Nicole didn't answer straight away. The voice once again called out, louder, echoing into the space that was engulfed by the bitter winter air.

"Baby? Nic.... You here?" 

Nicole's entire body softened at the familiar voice that was slightly muted by the embankment filled with heavy snow, her shoulder's sagged as her head lolled forward in relief, her eyes tightly closed, holding in tears she didn't know she needed to shed. Nicole let go of Rosita's forearm and made to stand and announce her presence, but Rosita grabbed her by the scruff of her coat and pulled her back, eyes wide with panic. 

"Hell! Nicole!.... I'm facing literal Hell for what I did - what happens to me now?" 

"Now?" Nicole's laboured breath puffed in the freezing air. She didn't have to think about her answer, she already knew it despite how her family would feel about her decision.

"Now? I tell my girlfriend and our family that you didn't let that other revenant kill me, even though he wanted to. Now, Rosita, I tell them that you didn't let me burn to death in the trunk of that car even though you could have carried on running.... Now, I ask them to spare you. Despite what you did, despite everything, because you may be able to sacrifice your friends, but I can't!"

Rosita's breath caught in her throat, her mind running a mile a minute at the simple word Nicole had uttered. "Friend." Rosita hadn't considered anybody to be a true friend since she was made into a revenant, and now she was here, staring face to face with a woman who she had betrayed, whose family she had betrayed, and her heart didn't know how to respond.

Both women stared at each other for a long moment. The cold air was thick with tension as Rosita's mind worked double as she tried to process what Nicole had said, and weigh her options. She thought about running, but she knew that the gang would catch up with her. If not now, then sooner or later. Nicole had caught up with her, and Rosita had thought she'd been careful.

"I know you let them test an anti-toxin on you while I was in the hospital, Rosita. I know you tried to help and I'll never forget it. I just don't know why you turned against us in the end. What did we do? What did Waverly do. What did Wynonna do?"

Rosita looked Nicole in the eye, her life and her future rested on the trust she placed in this woman. The irony didn't escape her as she thought back to what she had done to Waverly and Wynonna that afternoon. The sisters had bested her anyway, but would she really have gone through with it even if they hadn't? Deep down Rosita knew the answer to that question. She was ashamed of herself. Ashamed, afraid, and at the mercy of one Officer Nicole Haught. Nicole Haught, who had considered her a friend.

"I was afraid." Rosita answered simply. As though that explained everything. It didn't, but for now it would have to do.

The two women continued to stare at each other, neither blinking as Rosita thought hard about what to do, she knew what she HAD to do, but that didn't make doing it any easier. Understanding passed between them and Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. There would be nothing she could do for Rosita if the woman had decided to run.

They nodded slightly to one another before Nicole cried out to the love of her life. Her voice cracking with the emotions that were running though her body.

"Wave?.... Waves? I'm here!"

Nicole's eyes searched through the thick white snow surrounded by the dark night sky, but she would know that long, mousey brown hair anywhere. Before she even knew it, her legs were carrying her foreword to the open arms of her beautiful girlfriend.

********

Waverly pulled Wynonna's truck to a slow holt. Her experience of driving in Purgatory winter meaning she knew when to hit the gas and when to hit the breaks.

her eyes scanned the smoke billowing from the burning car as she pushed the door to the truck open and inched herself closer, she felt the heat from the burning car, but her breath still came in a deep white misty rhythm as she tried to calm herself. The doors to the burning cruiser were open, so Waverly knew that Nicole must have made it out somehow.

"Baby? Nic.... You here?" Waverly called as steady as her panicked self would let her. She inched closer to the embankment the trunk of the car was sticking out from, and waited, her feet carried her closer, inch by inch, not knowing what she would find if she looked over the edge.

But before Waverly reached the edge, red hair suddenly appeared and came barrelling towards her.

********

 

Waverly's arms were open before she even registered who or what was hurtling towards her and Nicole lunged into them, knocking both women off their feet.

They lay in the thick winter snow, kissing and hugging like they hadn't seen each other in months. Nicole's still bound hands grasped her girlfriend in a tight hug, lips kissing any bit of Waverly's face they could find.

"I'm sorry!" Nicole cried, knowing now that her decision to track down Rosita on her own had been a mistake. "God, I'm so sorry!"

The women hugged and kissed for as long as they could before the roaring of another engine separated them somewhat. Their hold on each other was still steadfast, but their attention was now drawn to Doc's red car coming to a sliding holt.

Wynonna's voice could be heard spewing expletives from inside before she swung the passenger's side door open and barrelled out, all fury and frustration.

"Waverly! What the fu - HaughtSauce!" 

Recognising her best friend, Wynonna unceremoniously surged forward and wrapped her in an uncharacteristic bear-like hug, her relief was evident in the grip she had on the red headed officer. Nicole held Wynonna just as tight, but when it was over, both women acted nonchalant, as though that act of love towards each other had been a lapse in their usually casual facade.

"The fuck, HaughtCakes?! What were you - "

Wynonna's words tapered off as her attention was drawn to a figure moving up the embankment. Her mind sharpened and her senses heightened as she saw who had entered her vision.

"You!" Wynonna shouted as she grabbed Peacemaker from her belt and pointed it directly at Rosita, her relief was quickly replaced by hatred and anger.

Nicole reacted instantly, much to Waverly's chagrin. She placed herself directly in front of Wynonna's gun, the glowing red barrel waned to nothing at all as Nicole stood with her hands out in front of her, trying to get Wynonna to stop.

"Move, Haught!" Wynonna seethed, her rage was beginning to boil at the sight of Rosita and her trigger finger was eager to put this bitch to bed.

"I said MOVE!"

Nicole stood, hands in the air to try and placate Wynonna. She knew once she had made the decision to try and help Rosita that she would probably end up in a position such as this, but she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could talk to the sisters and help them understand.

"Nicole, I love you, but I swear to God, if you don't move, this bullet will go right through you!" Wynonna shouted again, her rage was palpable, her face hard and eyes as cold as ice.

"No, it won't!" Waverly interjected. She sighed and placed herself between Nicole, and by proxy, Rosita and Peacemaker.

"It won't, 'Nonna...." Waverly said again to make her point.

Wynonna slowly lowered Peacemaker, but her anger was still evident in the stiff manner of her movements.

"Doc, Dolls." Nicole stepped out from behind Waverly and turned to the two men, but still kept Wynonna within her sights. Her head was pounding and her body ached, but she knew this night wasn't over yet. "Take Rosita, put her in the trunk." She asked, almost pleading. The look on Doc's face was undiscernible, his moustache hid his pursed lips well, but the squaring of his shoulders meant his fierce anger was detectable. He nodded slightly and looked to Dolls as both men grabbed Rosita, each taking an arm and walking her towards Doc's car.

"Nicole, baby," Waverly said quietly as she turned to face the love of her life, her eyes stung as she held back tears. She looked at Nicole then, truly took in her dishevelled form, then reached out for her bound hands. Wynonna stepped forward without saying a word and flipped an army knife that cut through the rope binding Nicole's wrists. 

"I love you more than life itself, but stop being such a fucking idiot!"

To Be Continued....


	9. Punch Happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Hell does exist I'm going straight there.... as if there was ever really any doubt....
> 
> PS: This isn't beta'd so be kind....
> 
> Pps: No idea if I should keep going with this fic.... yes? No? Maybe? :-/

Nicole sat on the edge of the hospital bed, her uniform was dishevelled and wayward in a way that was unusual for the normally pristine officer. The side of her head stung after the nurse had cleaned it properly then stitched it, but despite the sting, Nicole felt better. She still ached like she had been hit by a bus ten times over, but she still felt better. Looking down at her thigh, Nicole summarised that it must be the soothing touch of her girlfriend. Waverly hadn't left Nicole's side, her hand in constant contact with Nicole. Touching her thigh, grasping her hand, running fingers through her hair. Nicole wasn't sure if the contact was to reassure herself or Waverly, but she was grateful for it nonetheless.  
　  
"Right, all done." The nurse said as she peeled off her white latex gloves. "Take it easy for the next couple of days, Officer Haught. No strenuous activity and plenty, and I mean _plenty_ , of rest!"  
　  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that." Waverly assured with a resolute nod. Her hand moved to the nape of Nicole's neck and soothed the baby fine hairs she found there.  
　  
Smiling at the couple, the nurse nodded and opened the door to the room before lifting the lid of a trashcan and throwing the gloves inside. "Ok, well I just need you to sign a couple of papers Officer, then you're free to go home."  
　  
Exciting the room, the nurse left Waverly and Nicole alone for the time being and Waverly let out a long breath before standing. She placed her hands on Nicole's thighs and parted them, creating space for her to slot her hips in to, then leaned her forehead on Nicole's chest. Eyes closed, Waverly breathed in the Vanilla-dipped-donut scent of her girlfriend and felt the comforting rise and fall of her lungs beneath her ribcage.  
　  
"I'm ok, Waves." Nicole's voice was quiet, but still echoed off the white walls of the room.  
　  
"You nearly weren't though, were you?" Waverly answered in an almost imperceptible whisper. "You nearly weren't, _again_ , Nicole."  
　  
Knowing at this moment that words weren't good enough to comfort or ease the pain and panic she had caused her girlfriend, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's shoulders and pulled her girlfriend into her body and inhaled deeply as Waverly's nimble fingers pulled at the hem of her shirt that had been barely tucked into her pants so she could place her hands against the hot skin of Nicole's stomach.  
　  
"I'm so sorry, baby." Nicole whispered into Waverly's hair and breathed her in. "I'm _so_ sorry."  
　  
Bringing her hands up to cup Waverly's face, Nicole placed soft kisses to her eyelids, nose, cheeks.... but when her lips ghosted over the soft swell of Waverly's bottom lip, she felt her heart quicken at the barely audible whimper that had escaped Waverly's throat. Nicole needed that sound again. She ached for it, so she captured Waverly's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down.  
　  
Nicole's eyes closed as she revelled in the sound that Waverly made. A sound that only she got to hear. Slipping from the edge of the bed, Nicole swiftly switched their positions and cupped the back of Waverly's thighs, lifting her so she was perched just right that her skirt hitched up enough to allow her access. Nicole hadn't intended this. Not here, but now that she had started, she couldn't stop. She needed the physical reminder that Waverly was here, Waverly was hers, and she was Waverly's. She needed the taste of her, the smell and weight and sound of her. Nicole needed the reminder that she was alive and that Waverly was alive and that Waverly was hers to have and love and take and keep.  
　  
Waverly clung to Nicole's shoulders, her face buried in the crook of Nicole's neck as Nicole pushed Waverly's underwear aside with a determination and desperation she had never felt before. They both stilled for a moment as Nicole gently circled Waverly's entrance with her finger, asking permission without saying a word. Waverly canted her hips forward in affirmation, never denying Nicole what she wanted or needed.  
　  
They didn't have much time. Nicole wasn't even sure if she'd be able to finish what she'd inadvertently started, but she needed to be inside Waverly. To feel the warmth of her body wrapped around her and know that she was home.  
　  
Waverly grunted, her hips canting once more into Nicole's hand.  
　  
"Move please, baby." Waverly whispered into Nicole's neck. Causing Nicole to shiver and roll her own hips into nothing. Waverly was so warm and wet around her. So open yet tight, so smooth, yet her fingers sought the rough spot that would make Waverly cum quickly.  
　  
Nicole knew she'd found it when Waverly gasped in to her neck then latched her teeth on to her skin to quell the moans that needed to escape her throat.  
　  
"Shhhh." Nicole soothed and placed her lips against Waverly's temple, her fingers were unrelenting as they curled and thrust inside Waverly's body.  
　  
Waverly wasn't sure if it was the relief of having her girlfriend inside her after spending the day worrying that she may never see her again, or if it was just the adept way in which Nicole could read her body, but she could feel herself teetering on the edge....  
　  
Nicole's long fingers stroked and twisted, thrust and pulled at Waverly's inner walls until she felt Waverly stiffen. She found Waverly's lips to catch and quieten the desperate and surprised moans from Waverly's throat and road Waverly's body until the quivering around her fingers slowed and Waverly let out a hot breath against her lips. They panted against each others mouths for a few moments before Nicole removed her now sodden fingers from inside of Waverly. She desperately wanted to bring those fingers to her lips and suck, but a clearing of a throat behind them made her quickly place her hand in her pocket.  
　  
"Ready to sign the papers?" The nurse asked. If she knew what they had just done, she didn't let on, and Waverly thought at any other time, if she and Nicole hadn't spent the day apart desperately trying to get back to each other, that they would be ashamed of their act of reconnecting in a semi-public place.  
　  
Signing the papers, Nicole handed them back to the nurse and thanked her, then grasped Waverly's hand with her fingers still slightly damp and sticky, and lead her out so they could make their way home to their family.  
　

  
********

　  
"This one is for smashing my sister's face against the pool table, you big-boobed bitch!...."  
　  
Nicole's body flinched and her eyes shot open in undisguised panic at the sound of a thud. She was tired, so _so_ tired and her eyes and limbs were refusing to cooperate with what she was demanding them to do. Which was stay awake.  
　  
"Shhh shhh, baby, you're safe." Waverly whispered into Nicole's loose red hair, cupping her cheek and holding her firmly against her chest. Waverly had tried to get Nicole to go home and rest as per the nurses orders, but the stubborn officer had adamantly refused. Needing to be wherever Waverly was, even if her exhausted mind and body were objecting.  
　  
"Wynonna, please." Nicole's voice was barely heard over Wynonna's pacing, her boots stomping against the concrete of Shorty's basement.  
　  
Wynonna, without looking, lifted her middle finger in Nicole's direction then swung another punch at Rosita's face.  
　  
"....That one was for threatening her with a broken glass bottle!"  
　  
Lifting Peacemaker from it's holster Wynonna swung it menacingly.  
　  
"This, though..... this is for my baby! Because I told you that you had better own a good sports bra and that you had better run so far, so fast!...." Wynonna took a step forward and placed the barrel of Peacemaker against Rosita's chest and revelled in the hiss it caused as the metal touched her skin. Rosita cried out, her skin blistering underneath the contact.  
　  
"Wynonna!" Nicole shouted. She tried to stand, but was unsteady on her feet and stumbled right into Wynonna's side instead.  
　  
Wynonna caught Nicole before she could stumble any further and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in tight against her body. Wynonna hadn't realised the strength of her panic when Nicole had gone missing, but now Nicole was here and safe, she couldn't control her emotions. More importantly, she realised that with Nicole, she didn't have to.  
　  
The women held each other for a moment before Wynonna pulled back and looked Nicole in the eye.  
　  
"You weren't there, Haught.... you didn't see...."  
　  
"I know." Nicole agreed, but still needed Wynonna to stop torturing the revenant. "I didn't track her down for this though, Wynonna, please?"  
　  
Wynonna sighed and holstered Peacemaker. "Fine!" She huffed and guided Nicole back towards Waverly's loving arms, ensuring she was settled before turning towards Rosita. "But now that _that's_ out of the way, I've got a proposition for you, Rosie...."  
　

 

To Be Continued....

 


	10. Maybe.... Just Maybe....

Nicole awoke slowly, her limbs felt heavy and her eyes refused to open straight away so she laid for a moment, enjoying the warmth and comfort of what she could feel was Waverly's body beneath her.

"Baby?" 

Nicole heard the soft familiar voice and she felt her lips curl into a smile.

"Waves?" She whispered. The happiness in her voice was hard to miss.

"Hey beautiful."

Waverly pulled Nicole closer to her chest, her hands stroking though soft red hair as she enjoyed the weight and warmth of her girlfriend laid partially on top of her. "How're you feeling?"

"Heavy. Heavy limbs. Aching." Nicole answered honestly. "But rested."

"Yeah?" Waverly asked with a sigh of relief. "You seemed to sleep pretty hard, but god are you beautiful when you sleep." She admitted.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly when I'm awake?"

Waverly let out a loud chuckle at her girlfriend's sass. 

"No baby, awake or asleep, you're amazing!"

"That's what I thought." Nicole smirked, cracking one eye open to look up at Waverly's beautiful, caring face. "Did you sleep, baby?"

"Yes. Although I dreamt that you tried to be a hero, but was kidnapped by the Revenant who betrayed us!" Waverly quipped, pulling Nicole even tighter into her body, even though the space between them was already minimal. 

"Really? Because I dreamt that you kissed the same Revenant in a hot tub...."

"Don't get smart with me Officer, you really have no moral high ground here..."

Nicole Chuckled, the ache in her body reminding her exactly what trouble her decisions had led her in to. Her girlfriend was partially right.

"Touche, baby." She answered, shifting her body so that she was fully on top of Waverly, their legs intertwining. Her forearms rested either side of Waverly's head, which brought them face to face.

Nicole closed her eyes to focus herself as she heard the soft inhale Waverly made when their bodies became flush with one another.

"I'm sorry, baby. I never meant to make you worry." Nicole apologised.

"I know." Wavery lifted her arms to circle Nicole's shoulders, forcing Nicole's weight to rest fully on top on her. 

"But in future, don't try to be the hero, we're a team, a family. We do this together or we don't do it at all!"

Nicole swallowed, her throat tightening with emotion. She ducked her head, her lips brushing against the soft skin of the underside of Waverly's jaw. 

"I hear you." Nicole reassured. "I promise."

Their clothed bodies rocked together, neither trying to deepen the contact, but both enjoying the warmth and weight and comfort of each other, until Nicole brought her lips to Waverly's throat and gently sucked on the sensitive spot just below her ear causing Waverly to whimper. The noise immediately shot a pulse of arousal to Nicole's core and she felt her hips buck harder against Waverly's clothed thigh.

"Nic..." Waverly breathed.

"Waves.... Is.... Do you?.... Can we?...."

"Yes, baby."

Nicole couldn't get her words to make sense, but her actions spoke volumes as she reached for the hem of Waverly's shirt and pulled it over her head then did the same with her own. They both exhaled sharply as their bare breasts brushed against one another. 

"Shit, yes!" Waverly exhaled as Nicole wrapped her lips around a taunt nipple, her tongue lightly swirling around it ensuring it became erect in her mouth. Nicole moved to the other nipple giving it the same attention, enjoying the writhing of Waverly's body beneath her.

"Okay?" She asked, making sure Waverly was on board with what they were doing, because between them, consent was important and sexy.

"Always, do what you want to me, baby, please. God, I'm yours!" Waverly assured, her heart swelling at the simple act of consideration Nicole always showed during their love making.

Nicole smirked around the hardened nipple that was trapped between her lips, then sucked harder before letting go and moving to the underside of Waverly's breast and sucking hard enough to make sure she left a mark, a reminder of what only she was allowed to do to Waverly's body.

"Shit!..." Nicole heard Waverly whimper, her hips bucking upwards, trying to gain more friction against Nicole's thigh.

"Hey horn dogs!" Wynonna's voice penetrated through Waverly's closed bedroom door. "Get up and off of each other, we need to get to Shorty's!"

Nicole laughed when she heard the frustrated growl come from Waverly's throat, then offered her a smile and a promise, grinding her thigh even deeper into Waverly's core, she leaned in and whispered "I'll take care of this later, baby, but if we don't do as she says, she'll just get louder."

Waverly sighed, then gripped Nicole's hair in her fist, bringing her girlfriend's lips to her own to steal a kiss before responding.

"I know, but she sucks."

Nicole chuckled again and untangled their limbs before replying to Wynonna's obnoxious interruption.

"Be right there, Wynonna!"

********

"You know you suck, right?" Waverly asked her sister as they exited Wynonna's battered blue truck.

Wynonna smirked, recognising her sister's frustrated scowl. "You're always at it, what do you expect me to do?"

"Let us finish at least!" Waverly responded. "If I were a guy I'd have blue balls."

"Ouch." Wynonna quipped with a smirk, not feeling one bit of guilt.

"So everything is set?" Catching up to the sister's Nicole interrupted before their bickering escalated further. "Are we sure this is the right thing to do?"

"It's the only thing to do if you want to keep her out of hell, RedHaught. She knew the risk she was taking by doing what she did, and at this point, with everything we're facing, it's us or them."

Nicole inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, her eyes were closed and focused when she felt a soft warm hand cup the back of her neck and pull her gently down. Her forehead met with Waverly's and she lost herself in the contact for a moment before stealing her resolve and nodding. 

"Good." Wynonna said, seemingly nonchalant about the whole thing.

********

"So...." Wynonna huffed as she reached the bottom step of Shorty's basement. "You know what happens if you don't do as we agreed, don't you, Rosie?"

Rosita lifted her head, her arms still bound and pulled taunt either side of her body. She looked passed Wynonna, watching as Nicole and Waverly descended the steps together. Her eyes met Nicole's as the officer offered her a soft and reassuring nod of her head.

"I do." Rosita responded, shifting slightly and causing the chains to clink as she moved. 

"Every Revenant you know, I want their names and addresses and if I - we - find out you've been lying or holding information back - it's lights out. You got that McBoobs?" Wynonna reiterated their agreement. Her hand resting on peacemaker as she spoke

"Got it." Rosita affirmed. 

"Then lets do this."

Nicole stepped forward, releasing Waverly's hand as she did so, then pulled something out of her pocket and kneeled before Rosita's chained frame. 

"Lift your leg, please." She asked Rosita politely, before cupping her hand around the back of Rosita's ankle and supporting the woman's foot with her thigh. The device clasped shut around Rosita's ankle with a click, then Nicole stood and took a step back.

Wynonna stepped forward, ensuring her face was inches away from Rosita's.

"You don't leave this bar without us knowing." She spat with barely contained venom. "You don't breath or fart without that electronic tag letting us know. You're here and not burning in hell because of Nicole, because she's too damn kind for her own good, but you put one foot out of line and I promise.... I promise, I won't hesitate to put you down!"

Nicole sighed as Waverly moved to undo the chains binding Rosita's arms. She wasn't sure if this was the outcome she expected when she began trying to find Rosita, but she accepted it. Rosita had betrayed them all and hurt her family. Helping to end the curse by proving information about other Revenants was the least she could do.

Rosita rubbed her wrists as the chains were removed. She knew she had gotten off lightly even though the threat of hell was still apparent.

She had told Nicole that the Revenants were all she had, but maybe.... Just maybe, she was wrong.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn.... !


End file.
